Young Girl
The Young Girl is an NPC in Bloodborne. General Information She can be found inside a house in Central Yharnam, at the top of a ladder that leads to a shortcut back into the fountain plaza. She is revealed to be the daughter of Viola and Father Gascoigne. Questline Upon talking to her, she will ask the Hunter to find her mother, who has gone out searching for her father. Upon accepting her request, she will explain that her mother wears a Red Jeweled Brooch, and that "you won't miss it." She then gives the Hunter the Tiny Music Box, and says that her mother used to play it to attract her father back home when he had stayed outside too long. After acquiring it, the Red Jeweled Brooch can either be used to gain a Red Blood Gem or given back to the Young Girl. Telling the Truth If the Red Jeweled Brooch is given back to her, she will begin to cry, and the dialogue ends, she will no longer be able to be interacted with. After killing Rom, the Vacuous Spider, her sister will be at the window, and asks the Hunter to find the Young Girl. The Maneater Boar, found in the sewers, will drop the Red Messenger Ribbon when killed. Giving this to her sister will cause her to commit suicide by jumping off the ladder near their residence (a White Messenger Ribbon will be at the bottom of the ladder). Lying Alternatively, withholding the Red Jeweled Brooch opens up the "safe place" options, where she can be sent to Oedon Chapel or Iosefka's Clinic. * Oedon Chapel - Sending her here will essentially create a version of the quest if you were to tell her the truth and give her the Brooch. Little after sending her to Oedon Chapel, she falls victim to the Maneater Boar and dies. Killing the Boar drops the Red Messenger Ribbon, and if given to the sister before the Blood Moon rises, she will thank the Hunter for retrieving it. She will, however, appear mad shortly after and will laugh maniacally. When the Blood Moon rises, she will commit suicide and players can retrieve the White Messenger Ribbon. * Iosefka Clinic - Sending her to the clinic nets a different result and a much shorter resolution. Unlike Oedon Chapel, she will be able to reach her destination. If players unlock the shortcut to the clinic, however, they will find the girl transformed into a Celestial Minion, this minion is instantly recognizable as it is a docile being that will not attempt to harm the player. If the player kills it, it will drop the weakest variant of the Formless Oedon Rune. Dialogue Notes * If players want the result that yields the best/most items, then sending her to Oedon Chapel is the best course of action as it will grant players two accessories for the Stump Messengers, whereas sending her to the clinic means she drops a rune that is not at all worth it, the weakest form of the Formless Oedon. * She never mentioned her older sister in her dialogue. Trivia * Her older sister may not be her sister. This comes from the fact that she appears at the same time the woman on the floor below disappears from her house. Gallery Viola.png|Her mother's corpse Young girl.jpg|The older sister's corpse Central Yharnam №6.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters